Enemies No More
by AlinoValiant
Summary: With Hooktail alive, you wonder how Koops would react to this. While taking a stroll, he finds the female red dragon sleeping in Petal Meadows. The shy Koopa Troopa discovers just how different Hooktail became when she explains herself. (AU)


**Enemies No More**

One typically pleasant afternoon, Koops strolled about in the scenic plains of Petal Meadows. He took his time as he savored the mild air, the blinding yellow sun and the flowery grass. Like any other day, the climate was just right: not too humid or too cold. It was like this all year long within the Petal region, much to the delight of the townspeople in Petalburg.

He smiled to himself, clearly enjoying his little walk outdoors. However, that same smile was erased the moment he saw a certain female red dragon up ahead. Hooktail was alive, better than ever and currently snoozing away. Koops gulped nervously while frantically thinking about how she had survived the battle against Mario. Surely, the fearsome beast fell to the red-capped plumber with the help of Goombella and, of course, Koops? How was this conceivable? Was this not some type of twisted dream?

'_Hooktail...? No way! I thought Mario and I kicked her butt good. This can't be for real!_' thought the green-shelled Koopa, a look of shocking disbelief present on his face.

He rubbed his eyes: Hooktail did not disappear like that of a mirage in the desert. She was really there. Koops felt fear and anger building up inside of him. This was the same fire-breathing dragon that terrorized the people of Petalburg, their land and ate his father Koopley as well as a number of hapless victims. She had also guarded the Diamond Star during Mario's adventures for the Thousand-Year Door.

'_All this time, I assumed I was seeing things... That big red thing in the sky really was Hooktail._' Koops became steadfast and gritted his teeth. '_If she's here to wreak havoc upon my people again, I'll fight her myself. I won't let her destroy my hometown!_'

He clenched his hands into fists while staring at the apparently reanimated Hooktail. She was asleep; this provided a possible opportunity for Koops to carry out a sneak attack. Indeed, the hardened Koopa Troopa prepared himself for the offense. He didn't get the chance as the slumbering dragoness woke up. It had taken a few moments before she saw Koops in sight. The Koopa in question relented, instead maintaining a hostile gaze toward her.

"I remember you," said Hooktail in a gentle tone of voice. "You are Koops, the son of Koopley."

"Yes, I am," Koops responded bluntly. "Why have you come back to this land? Mario and I vanquished you inside your castle. How is it that you survived?"

The red dragoness wore a thoughtful expression. She stared firmly at Koops.

"I was only heavily wounded. It took a vast amount of time before I regained consciousness. I can only assume that you and your mustachioed companion were unable to inflict a fatal blow on me. I'm not sure myself in all honesty. Since my defeat and the fall of the Shadow Queen, I've been on my own, determined to forget about my heinous past."

"Your past? Like how you spread panic among the people and ate my father ten years ago?" said Koops with savage bitterness. "I suffered emotionally because of you! It's a good thing that he wasn't digested. That said, do you expect me to believe what you're saying right now?"

"I anticipated this kind of reaction from you," said Hooktail, looking quite remorseful. She even appeared to be pitiable. "It isn't easy to take this in, but I'm no longer the same Hooktail from before. It was due to the Shadow Queen's influence that I acted so villainous upon this land and its innocent people. I can't bring back the lives that I have personally taken away, but I have regretted my actions since the time of my recuperation. For that, I am sincerely sorry."

Koops lightened up his rancorous disposition. While still guarded, he listened to the female dragon's words with contemplative wonder.

"I'm not such a bad dragon," she continued in a sad voice. "I do not wish for there to be any ill-will between us. What I am asking you is for your forgiveness. I've truly changed my ways, unlike during the battle when I attempted to deceive Mario with my lies while I was down. I want to forget about what I have done in my past life. Will you give me a chance at redemption?"

Hooktail had a bereft expression as she was admitting her faults.

"...Are you actually being serious?" asked Koops as he was taken back by the gigantic dragon's sadness. "I've never seen you like this before."

"Yeah... I know it's asking far too much, but I beg you," said Hooktail, sounding more broken with each word. "Please forgive me and let bygones be bygones. I'm not lying to you this time. I don't want any more trouble."

"Is that water in your eyes? You're crying, I can't believe what I'm witnessing. Wow..."

In her emerald eyes, there were teardrops. The female red dragon _was_ crying. This unexpected display of vulnerability shook up Koops as he further softened his attitude toward her. He kicked the grass with his hands behind his shell, looking uncomfortable.

"I'll understand if you choose to refuse me." Hooktail closed her eyes to stem the flow of salty liquid. "After all, I'm a terrifying creature unloved by many. I'm nothing but a monster and a former pet of an expired dark entity..."

The Koopa twiddled his fingers, unsure on how to properly respond to this situation. Her tone had affected him.

"Um, well..." Koops began as a wave of reluctant sympathy gushed through him. "Maybe we could put aside all of our differences... It _has_ been quite a while. You have to realize my hesitation, considering what you did before. He was my father."

"Don't remind me." The red dragon sobered a bit. "I'm eager to leave it behind permanently. Even if you don't accept my apology, I can assure you that your people and your hometown will be unharmed. I have no intentions of eating any more innocents and being a threat to anyone in general. At least trust me on that."

"Hooktail..."

A lengthy silence made its way between the two. Apart from the temperate breeze, it was deadly quiet. Koops managed a small, shy smile.

"I believe you. All is forgiven." he said kindly.

"Thank you..." answered Hooktail in an astounding tone of relief. "I kept to myself since my liberation. I have only the company of my brother Gloomtail and my best friend, whom I yearn for at this moment."

"And who would that be?"

The red dragon became dreamy as soon as she had her answer ready.

"A small human known as Agon. Oh, he was the one that changed my life for the better. If it wasn't for him, I would have eventually rotted to death staying inside the castle. Years and years of loneliness will do that."

"Agon? That name is vaguely familiar... I think I've seen him before." said Koops, holding his chin in thought.

"He's such a dear. I've never met anyone with such utter conviction and compassion," she went on. "He risked his life a few times just for me, one of them being that he found Gloomtail and brought him back to me. His undying love is something I'll always remember and appreciate."

The normally timid Koopa was impressed by this Agon and his deeds for Hooktail. He was doing his best to recall the familiarity of this character. His mind drew a blank.

"And you didn't bother to eat him or torch him alive?" he inquired, now somewhat curious. "What about your chicanery?"

Hooktail was affronted by the very idea. "No, just no. I couldn't do that to him. The little human came all the way to my chamber to offer me his hand in friendship. I was overjoyed when that happened and I had no desire to turn it down. That's where my new life began. Even before his arrival, I already gave up my inhumane behavior."

"I see... Well, from the sounds of it, I guess you've already made your choices. All right, Hooktail, I'll take your word for it."

"I'm glad that's settled. Thank you for this," said Hooktail earnestly. "Don't worry, I only hang out in Petal Meadows for rest and relaxation. Like I said, since the defeat of the Shadow Queen, I've been living a peaceful life of my own along with my brother and close friend. It feels so great to be free."

Koops nodded and let out a grin. He found it interesting that he was on cordial terms with the same monster that used to be his sworn enemy. It was incredibly surprising that the red dragoness was still alive to begin with. Nonetheless, the turtle had a good feeling about Hooktail's sincerity.

"Let's shake on it." he suddenly suggested, putting out a hand.

"No objections there." said Hooktail as she held up a massive foot.

And so they shook hands, or rather Koops patted her foot. Everything was forgiven and forgotten.

**(Canonically speaking, this would never happen. Of course, I had to do this since Hooktail and Gloomtail are alive in my alternate universe. A few bits in this story will only make sense if you've read my other written fanfics. Hope you enjoyed this quick one-shot.)**


End file.
